How to Train Your Dragon 2 Toothless Tales
by Author Max
Summary: A normal average day you see Hiccup and Toothless on a new adventure finding new dragon species and/or finding new dragons. But you never thought they would come across and another night fury. Yes they found to other furies but this one has one thing Toothless can relate to. What was that feeling again he felt all those years?


How to Train Your Dragon 1 and/or 2

Toothless pairing because I cannot stand him being the last of his kind! Its just so SAD! I checked one of the websites on How to Train Your Dragon, Toothless might have a mate.

This story is about Toothless finding another Fury with Hiccup and Astrid. She is found in the forest with no family and no ways of flying. One-shot, if there is enough review, I'll make a chapter two. Mostly going to be Toothless and female Fury POV.

**Toothless POV:**

Ah. Flying with Hiccup is so exciting. Especially when Hiccups mom helped me unlock my spine fins so I could now rescue him if we are to almost collide with rocks and boulders or whatever we are about to hit. After I became the new alpha dragon, it started to become very annoying. Having to tell other dragons to stop fighting and so much trouble. Even Cloudjumper was having a hard time backing me up. We found two night furies near ravens point, both mates with draglings. Volka had to take care of Berk while Hiccup and I were gone. Usually it should be the chief to stay in the village, but Hiccup can't stay still for more than three minutes. We kept on flying till I needed a break. I made a grunting noise otherwise saying "Dude, I'm tired." in dragon's tongue.

"Alright bud, lets set down over there," Hiccup commanded pointing at an open grass area. We settled down there and had a small break. Apparently where we landed was already marked by a dragon so I had to be cautious and on the move anytime. I took a drink out of the pond till I heard a rustle in the bushes. Hiccup must have heard it because he had his flaming sword not activated but ready. As soon as the bush rustled again, he jumped on my back and took off.

"Wait!" a voice said. I was a dragon's voice. "Please! Don't leave me! Please."

Hiccup and I looked at each other and exchanged glances, well he took my curious look after concern while, as a dragon, its hard to express emotions by face, but easier within the eyes. We slowly landed, carefully I stared at the bushes. Hiccup, slowly got off, sword in hand. Through the bushes, I saw fearful light blue eyes. It was a female dragon, and she was clearly scared and lonely. I walked toward the eyes keeping Hiccup behind me. When I moved the bushes to see the scared and lonely dragon's face, my blood grew cold and eyes widened. It was a female night fury. She looked at me with eyes of terror as I looked at her with eyes of joy. Obviously she was confused, but I knew there would be another night fury in the world.

"High, my name is Toothless," I said, introducing myself.

"Shadey Rogue," the female fury said. "Just call me Shadey."

"Shadey Rogue?" what confusing and interesting name combination, of course I wouldn't say that. Making the alpha fury look stupid.

"Well my parents called me Shadey because I get all shady and was very rogue as a child," she said.

"Where's your parents?" I asked. I wanted to help her find them if she was abandoned, then scold them.

She looked away. Shortly after her silence she finally said, "They were murdered. By Drago Bloodfist thirty years ago."

"Drago?! Bloodfist?!" I shouted. "He did that to your parents?!"

**Shadey's POV:**

"Yeah," I said. Tears started to fall out of my eyes.

_Flashback thirty years ago..._

_ Trees started burning, Monstrous Nightmares, Sculdrens, and Terrible Terrors fled. Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Zipplebacks, and other dragons being captured. My mother grabbed me by wings as my father fought off Drago._

_ "FATHER!" I shouted. He was fighting Drago and manage to decapitate his left arm._

_ "GO SHADEY! GO!" he shouted. But when he turned around, armored dragons rammed into him, tearing his wing and cutting his body. With his remaining arm, Drago plunged a sword into his heart._

_ "NO!" I shouted. My mother must have felt it, because, she was weeping till we found a safe hideout. When she were close to landing, she dropped me three feet from the ground and collapsed as she glided down. I ran towards her and we both cried in each others arms. She had her wing put over me in a protective manner. And soon, we lived our life in a cove._

_A month later..._

_ It wasn't till a month later that Drago Bloodfist caught up to us. I was still learning how to fly at the time. I still couldn't take off by myself. My mother was fighting the armored dragons, blasting them with plasma bolt blasts. She tried to reason with them, asking why they served the horrible man. When reasoning didn't work, she told me to run. And I ran. I must've ran far because I was about five miles from the cove._

_ I found a cave and hid in there for three days. I ran back to the cove as fast as I could, and only to find my mother's dying body._

_ "Mother?" I asked weakly. I nudged her head a little and she began to stir._

_ "Shadey?" she said weakly. "Are you alright?"_

_ "Mother please save your strength, rest, you need to rest," I said. My tears were starting to form._

_ "Shadey, be strong. I can't protect you forever, but I'm still with you," she said, her eyes staring to turn lifeless._

_ "No mother! Don't go! Don't leave me!" I begged. I was crying streams._

_ "Your father and I will always be with you," she said._

_ "Mom! Please don't talk anymore, save your strength," I said._

_ "Be strong Shadey. Be strong. Be stong..." and then she went limp. Her eyes, lifeless._

**(A/N: It was at this point I started to feel real emotional and nearly cried when I wrote and read this. There was sadness swelling in my chest when I wrote this.)**

_"Mom?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Mom?" She still didn't answer._

_ "No, please. Please don't leave me! Please!" I begged. I nudged, cuddled, even pinched her, she still wouldn't respond. "NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! MOMMY! PLEASE!"_

**(A/N: At this point I started crying.)**

_Months later..._

_ I saw Drago again. He was wearing my father's skin. It must have been his trophy because any dragon that shot fire at him was instantly chained and hauled into a giant steel cage. I ran and ran till I reach the one place no human or dragon would go. The dead woods._

_Flashback ends..._

"I stayed there for three years feeding on dead wood and wood bark. When I felt it was safe to leave, I left," I said. Toothless was looking at me with complete shock, sadness, and sympathy while the human was looking at me funny and confused.

"I..." Toothless started. "I don't know what to say. But that explains the dragon skin he was wearing."

"You saw him?" I asked surprised.

"I defeated his alpha dragon, making me the alpha fury," he said. With an instant, I was compelled to bow. "Huh... I might have defeated the alpha and became the alpha, but I get so annoyed when dragons bow to me. It feels weird."

"Question," the human said. "Can we go now? Its almost sun set and I really want to tell the others we found another night fury."

"Can you fly?" Toothless asked. I shook my head. "Then I'll carry you. And please call me Toothless. Please not Alpha, or Alpha Toothless, or your highness, or anything like that."

"Sure Toothless," I said. He signaled his human companion to hop on him as he grabbed me by the wings and the tail. And we flew off. It wasn't long till we came across the human village he calls home. When we landed. Humans and dragons surrounded me and I started to feel uncomfortable. "So many humans," I said to Toothless.

"Well, you'll get use to it," a human male said walking up to me. "After all there are dragons to keep you company."

"Shadey, meet Maxwell Jaeger," Toothless said. Maxwell bowed. "He one of the rarest of his race. A dragon lord."

A dragon lord?! I thought they were just myths. "I didn't actually thought they exists!" that part was out loud.

"Well, they say that a lot when they first met me, the other dragons," the dragon lord said. "But please, call me Max."

"You could understand dragon's tongue?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be called dragon lord if I couldn't understand you," Max said.

"Oi, Max! Who you talking to? Who's the new girl?" a human female voice asked.

"Its another night fury Zell! A female!" he shouted to the female voice. Could she also be a dragon lord, or dragon lady?

"Oh, hi, Zell Jaeger. Dragon lady," the girl name Zell introduced. "So your Shadey."

"Yes," I said plainly.

"Can you fly?" a dragons voice said. Surprised, I jumped back to find two grown night furies and a small dragling on the male's head.

Looking down with a sad expression I plainly shook my head and looked away. I didn't speak as I remembered the death of my parents. They probably saw the dreadful look in my eyes because they quickly apologized and left.

"That's Atlas, my companion," Max said. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. I had just noticed that all the dragons and humans were gone except Toothless, Max, Zell, the human boy Hiccup, and the human girl Astrid.

"And that was Belle," Zell said. "How about we give you and Toothless some time alone so you two could just work it out?"

Everyone agreed. I was kind of thankful. They all walked away, Max and Zell to their home and Hiccup and Astrid to her home. Toothless led me to his and Hiccup's home. Pretty basic. Just a huge box with a big doors and a lot of obstacles to go through, which soon turned out to be saddles, coils, fake wings and fins, hay, and Toothless' nest and Hiccups bed.

"So how are you feeling? Is it quite a lot to take in?" he asked looking at me with a concerned face and tilted head. I blushed, well dragon blushed. You would see it in my eyes.

**Toothless POV:**

"It is a lot to take in," Shadey said. "I never thought there would be a bond with humans and dragons."

"Well," I said. "It's complicated."

"Aren't we all," she commented. I laughed nervously. I've never been this close with a female night fury before. Well with Belle but she was mated and I respected that. What sucked was mating season was coming in three days. And I don't want to do anything rash and/or inappropriate to her. She probably did not know what mating season is due to her family tragedy. She might not know how to control her feelings.

"Toothless, it's obvious in your eyes your afraid of me because mating season is coming soon," Shadey said. Well, I didn't expect that to happen or she say that.

"Oh...thank goodness now the explaining is off the table," I said with a sigh of relief.

"So tell me, how did you and Hiccup meet?" Shadey said.

_Flashback..._

_ "I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEART OUT AND TAKE IT TO MY FATHER!" Hiccup said in triumph. He raised his knife directly to my chest and my life was guaranteed an end._

_Flashback ends..._

"Before human, taking the name of Vikings, and dragons were at peace, we were at war. A Viking shot me down and I impacted in Raven's Point, thus losing my left tail fin. Hiccup, son of the tribe's Viking chief, found me unconscious and cut my bonds free and released me," I told her the part truth, leaving out the Hiccup almost killing me part. "I kept running till I found myself trapped in a cove. I couldn't fly out so I was stuck there till he found me again. And then he took care of me ever since."

"Now with this modified red fin, and my spine fins," I showed her the secret Volka helped me to unlock. "I can fly by myself whenever I can or want. Though flying alone isn't as fun as flying with Hiccup."

"How about you teach me how to fly?" she asked.

"Probably after mating season," I said. She gave me a confused and a "why" face. "Because if we were to teach you how to fly three days before and during the season, our desire for a mate will distract our focus."

She understood. Then out of the blue she said, "How about if we became mates?"

If my head could explode, it exploded sending my imaginary brain tissue, blood, gore and what ever in and made my head all over the place, because I just stood there. Two minutes later which felt like two hours, I said, "Are you serious?" She nodded. I my body could explode, it just did leaving blood stains, black scales, cell tissues and whatever all over the house.

"I felt lonely for twenty to thirty years Toothless, I don't want to be lonely anymore, you would know how that feels," I do know how that feels. I fell in love with her right when I saw her. I guess you could say its those cheesy love in first sight situations. I didn't dare to say it not knowing how she feels about me.

"I do know. I was lonely for forty years believe it or not. Since then I've been yearning and longing for someone to understand me," here goes nothing. "but when I met you, I thought I wasn't alone anymore, because Shadey, I love you but I don't know how you feel..."

I was cut off when she jumped under my wing and nuzzled her head on my cheek. I returned the affection and lick her cheek lightly. She purred. I couldn't help but purr back. "If that was a proposal, then yes Toothless, I love you and loved to be your mate."

_Three days later..._

Mating season was here and both me and my going to be mate in forty seconds cuddled and tackled each other. We both landed the floor and Shadey rubbed me cheek with her head affectionately on my cheek. The mating process was complete. We just enjoyed each other's company and soon fell into peaceful sleep.

_One year later..._

Shadey had finally learned how to fly and laid an egg during the time. There child, a female night fury hatched, had her father's confidence and color, and had her mother's eyes and soft nature. Toothless and his mate named her Dragonair **(A/N: I could not think of a better name.) **and she was very cute **(A/N: Cute meaning SUPER KAWAII!)** and was very oddly protected by Atlas and Belle's son Xanthium.

Hiccup had modified Toothless' tail fin again so his fake tail fin would copy his flesh tail fin. No one knew how he worked it out but at least he was able to fly freely. Toothless and Shadey took Dragonair on a flight trip around the island Berk as soon as she could see the out side world. They were so happy her eyes were ready to see everything. When they got back to the den Hiccup and the other Vikings built for them, Dragonair then greeted by Xanthium with a small hug. Xanthium and Dragonair had grown a liking for each other so their parents were sort of expecting each other to be each other's sister and brother in laws. Dragonair extended her wings and tried to imitate her parents actions and tried to glide. She last only a little more than three seconds before her wings got tired and retracted and Xanthium rushed to catch her. Toothless, Shadey, Atlas, and Belle left leaving Maxwell and Zell in charge of watching their draglings.

When it was time to put them to bed, well as children they refused to go to bed so Zell sang to them softly and both the tiny dragons fell asleep cuddling in each others arms. Little to the dragon lady's surprise, she found her brother asleep as well. Toothless and his fellow night furies plus Hiccup, Astrid, and Zell did planning that night. Because tomorrow was little Dragonair's first birthday.

**Finally I finish this project after one week. I love How to Train Your Dragon 2 and watched it like three times over the summer. I hope you all enjoyed and be sure to leave a review requesting if you want another chapter to this story.**


End file.
